Valentine X
by BanbieBunny
Summary: For Alisi Thorndyke. This is an extremely late Valentine's day fic. Megaman has decided to take Alisi to a fair instead of his usual racing holiday.
1. Chapter 1

I dedicate this particular fanfic to Alisi Thorndyke; who has been a great friend and fic writer and a good help to me in some of my own fanfiction.

Now this fic is going to be short, but it's not like other fanfics, so prepare for some slightly deep reading.

(Remember, I'm the brother of the real Banbie Bunny. Not the real Banbie Bunny,)

* * *

Megaman X uploaded his report for the week and stretched, taking a long deep sigh. It was Sunday on February 13th, and he finished his report of his activities on the missions he had undertaken. It had been a long and strenuous report, his being in the top two of the Maverick Hunters, but it had at last been finished.

"Tomorrow is Monday the 14th!" he said to himself. "It should be a nice day off. I think I'll go to a Race Track and watch the Hover bikes."

His mind clicked just then and he remembered something. "Why does February 14th sound familiar?" he thought. He clicked up a calendar on the computer and saw the words on the square with 14 on it.

"It's Valentine's day!" he remarked. He had studied that holiday before and its original origins, but he actually never did anything that day except relax. But this time it seemed different. He had seen Hover bike races before, and this time he decided on something different. Axel had suggested before to actually do what Valentine's day was set aside for. Not that he took much of his suggestions very seriously, but this time he felt a certain boredom of his usual relaxation pastime.

"If Valentine's day was set aside for people to choose a girl to be their sweetheart throughout the day, then I guess I could do that." he thought.

Then he caught himself. "What am I, nuts? I just go out and pick some random girl, ask her to go out with me and that's all! Come on."

He dismissed the idea from his mind and walked out of his personal quarters. He saluted the other reploids in the corridors and walked throughout the exit door to the base. He was going to leave when he bumped into Alia. They both stumbled a bit before regaining their balance.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't see you." said Alia.

"That's okay." said Megaman. "Do you have tomorrow off too?"

Alia nodded. "Yes, but I don't know exactly what I'm going to be doing."

"I'm going to a Hover bike race tomorrow." said Megaman. "It should be exciting. Has anybody asked you out or anything yet? I think that one reploid named Courante-"

"No." answered Alia. "No he didn't, I haven't seen him in weeks. Nobody has actually, I'm feeling kind of… kind of left out. Everyone seems to have asked somebody out for tomorrow."

"That's what Valentine's day is for anyway." said Megaman. "Oh well. I'll see you later. Don't get too lonely."

He walked off and- if he had turned around, might have seen Alia looking very lonely indeed.

--------------------

Megaman had felt confused. He couldn't figure out why nobody had asked Alia out. She was a nice girl, never went out with anyone before and there was no doubt she was absolutely gorgeous as well. It didn't make sense to him.

He got in line with the reploids making seat reserves for the next day at the ticket booth. He got out his Credit Card. His credit card was not something you got from a bank, but rather the disk that contained his pay for his missions and services. He had plenty of money for his tickets, and tons beside that.

"Two please." said a reploid handing the ticket reploid some money. Megaman was only three reploids away from his tickets.

"Wait a minute…" Megaman thought suddenly. He saw a poster on the ticket booth and in a flash it all made sense to him. It was a sign for a fair celebrating Valenine's day itself. Why on earth didn't _he_ ask Alia out? Sure he never showed any special interest in her, but he knew her well enough. And he didn't know why he didn't think of doing it before. Like he's said, she was a nice girl and never went out with just anyone one. She was not a flirtatious reploid in the least.

"And she is extremely pretty." Megaman remarked. "But maybe she's waiting for someone else to ask her, I'd hate to ruin it for her."

The next person walked away with his tickets and he stepped up. Now there was only two reploids ahead of him. "But then again, maybe she doesn't know if anyone will ask her out at all." he thought. "She did look a little depressed, perhaps I shouldn't be thinking of it like this."

He absentmindedly stepped ahead, knocking the other person in front of him to the side. "Hey! Watch where yer goin!" he roared as he struggled to his feet.

Jolted out of his thoughts, Megaman spun around trying to see who had spoken and knocked the man down again. This time he fell behind Megaman.

"What's the big idea?" the man shouted, jumping up. Megaman however was not listening and he decided he wouldn't be going to the Hover Bike race after all.

"Maybe I ought to do this for her." he thought. "I can live without a race, for heaven's sake."

"Well what do you want?" the ticket man asked. The other reploid had left and he was first in line.

Megaman shoved his Card back in his pocket. "Nothing. Sorry, I guess I changed my mind." he turned to leave and once again knocked the furious reploid down. This time his head hit a trash can and he didn't make a sound as he slumped to the ground. Megaman didn't notice him that time either and ran back to the Hunter HQ. He began to feel excited and decided he would pick up a little something for Alia on the way.

* * *

Megaman knocked on the door and waited. He was outside Alia's personal quarters and he had brought a present for her. The door opened and Alia was there, looking slightly surprised.

"Oh, hello." she said. Megaman could tell at once that she had been sulking for quite some time, and he knew why.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Alia nodded and Megaman stepped in, closing the door behind him.

She went to her computer and began to work on it. "I suppose you got your ticket to the Hover Bike race." she said coldly.

"No, I decided not to go." Megaman replied. Alia looked at least a little surprised; All Megaman could see of her face was her reflection on the screen.

He brought out his hands from behind his back and tapped her on the shoulder. "I got you something."

Alia turned around in her chair and Megaman gave her some flowers he had bought at a florist. It wasn't roses, but some lovely pink Snapdragons all in an adorable white vase. Alia's face lit up immediately. "Oh! Oh how.. Lovely!" she exclaimed. "They're absolutely beautiful, thank you!"

She did not look so depressed any more. Megaman smiled as Alia smelled the flowers and set them next to her roses. "This is really sweet of you, X." she said.

"I was wondering- if you didn't have any plans for tomorrow that is, if you wouldn't mind going out with me?" Megaman asked. He was beginning to feel nervous and he wanted to ask as quickly as he could. "I don't really know anyone else who would, and I thought you might like going to a fair that will be held in the city."

Alia's hands went to her face and her smile grew greater. "Oh… do you mean it? I don't have any plans… Sure, I'd love to go!"

"Great, How about we go at 9:00 in the morning? There's a ton of stuff to do there."

"Alright." said Alia. "I'll be ready."

Megaman nodded and turned to go, but Alia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a minute, X." she said. "I am just a little curious, but why did you ask me? You don't really go out with anyone at all."

Megaman began to blush with embarrassment.

"Well, maybe I should tell you." he conceded. "I always go to a Hover Bike race for excitement, but I wanted to spend the day with you because… Well I saw how depressed you were and I wanted to cheer you up. After all, you are my watcher."

"…So you felt sorry for me." said Alia. "That's all?"

"That's all." Megaman said nodding.

There was silence for a minute. Megaman bit his lip and realized the mistake he made. He was about to apologize, but then Alia smiled. "Well, you're very sweet. That's very nice of you to think of me, X. 9:00 then. Goodnight."

Megaman smiled and left, shuddering with relief as he went back to his personal quarters. He could tell she felt offended that he didn't take her out because he was in love with her. He wasn't though, that wasn't the point. And he was glad she accepted his invitation anyway.

"I certainly hope I can be a little more than sorry for her though."


	2. Frosted, Mysterious Gifts

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) Even though I read this ahead of now, this fic is still as good as ever. :) Can't wait until the next update. :)

Alisi T.

**Me:** I'm glad you're still enjoying it, Alisi. I actually added a little thing at the end of this chapter you may want to read.

- - -

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth:** Do you know how hard it is to find good X and Alia fan fictions on this site? Its hard to find any at all. Well, this is yet another good story by the bro. of BanbieBunny that i'll be putting in my favorites. I'll be back.

**Me:** Yes, I know. I put some extra effort into this story to make it different from the others, but I hope it's also better than... _some_ of the fics on this site. I'm glad you like it already, I hope you like this one too.

(P.S. If you haven't written a bad X Loves Alia fic, then you don't need to complain about being offended because I'm not talking to you.)

- - -

**Vulpix1000:** Dear The brother of the real Banbie Bunny,  
I also think that Alisi Thorndyke is a great person, so supportive and nice.

I love this story, please update soon.

This story is on my favorites list.

Signed,  
Vulpix10

**Me:** Yes, Alisi's been a real friend. She's great to talk to concerning fanfics especially. I'm glad you like it, I hope you like this chapter too.

- - - - - - - - - -

This story and all the chapters are dedicated to Alisi Thorndyke. One of the best fanfic writers on stood proudly outside of the Maverick Hunter HQ with a Limousine he had rented especially for that day. He didn't own a car, he always used a motorcycle, but he believed it would be more suited to the occasion if he had a car. Besides, he knew Alia would like it, and it would take them wherever they wanted.

* * *

"It's almost 9:00." he thought. "She should be here soon."

In fact, she appeared right at that moment along with other reploids leaving the Head Quarters for their holiday. Aside from how reploids dress up for occasions in other fanfics, she was in her normal armor like any other reploids would be, though she still looked as pretty as usual.

"Over here, Alia!" Megaman called. Alia turned her head in his direction and her eyes sparkled when she saw him with the Limo.

"X! Why, this is just wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Megaman had told the chauffer to stay inside previously. That way, as Alia approached the car, he had to open the door for her. He was going to be as gentlemanly as possible for the whole day. "Thank you." said Alia as she stepped inside.

However, once Megaman closed the door, she reached over to the door and pushed the LOCK button and the doors instantly became locked.

"Hey!" said X. "Unlock this door here!"

Alia just grinned and pretended not to see him. Megaman hit his fist against the window and said. "What's the big idea? Open up now!"

Alia smiled and wiggled her finger at him, mouthing the words "No, no, no."

Megaman ran over to the other side of the limo. Alia immediately scrambled over to that side of the limo and hit that lock button just before Megaman could undo the latch. "This isn't funny anymore!"

Alia just laughed and wrinkled her nose at him. Megaman was grossly infuriated. What was she trying to pull here? She probably thought this was funny alright. He wished he could have used his X Buster to blast it open.

After a moment he sighed and said. "Alright. Will you please unlock the door?"

Alia nodded and opened the door, smiling mischievously at him as he got in and shut it. Megaman leaned over and whispered. "Don't worry, I'm not so sure I feel **sorry** for you anymore."

Alia just laughed and Megaman told the chauffer to drive them to the fair.

* * *

The fair was just like any other fair, except that the majority of merchandise being sold had something to do with Valentine's day. Not everything was in pink and red and shaped like hearts though. There were a lot of yellow and white stands selling cakes, and some green houses with little presents in packages, and most everything had something in the way of candy; mostly chocolate of course. And around the whole area were plenty of Men and male reploids and their sweethearts for the day, trying out anything that appealed to them.

Alia and X looked around in excitement. Neither of them had ever seen a fair with so many things for Valentine's day, and so many different and unusual varieties. Even Megaman, who had never done anything like this before, was amazed and felt the urge to jump out and just look at everything.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyplace like this before." remarked Alia. "But this is simply marvelous! Where should we go first? I can't think of what I should do."

Megaman got out of the car and walked over to Alia's side, holding it open. Alia stepped out and Megaman shut the door. He seemed to grunt a little and jiggled it around before stepping back. "There we go. Now…" His mind spun trying to think of what he had planned to do. He looked around and spotted another human couple walking together. The man was walking while the woman held onto his arm.

That was it! He immediately stood as straight as possible and held out his arm. Alia took it and they walked towards one of the yellow cake stands. "You're acting very gentlemanly today, X." said Alia. "I like it. I never knew you were this manly."

Megaman shrugged a little bit. "I think it's probably that fact that we never associated that much." he said. "It's a bit difficult when you're saving people's lives and fighting mavericks. Being Gentlemanly doesn't exactly apply to fights."

"But it does… doesn't it?" asked Alia.

Before Megaman could reply they had reached the stand and a reploid in a fluffy yellow dress behind the counter approached them. "Hi!" she greeted them. "I must say, you two look great together!"

"Excuse me!" Megaman said sharply. "We're not here to collect facts, ma'am. I would like to know what kind of things you have here that would be nice to snack on during the day."

The woman threw up her hands and sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so full of it today that I make a compliment to the first people I see. Of course you already know you're great together. Let me see, I've got yellow cakes with lemon frosting on little plastic trays. There's some Cake _cones _with yellow frosting roses on it. I even have some whole cakes back here with vanilla and lemon flavors of any combination."

Alia laughed. "Just about everything is yellow or white. But it seems a little heavy for now."

"How about some plain vanilla flavored frosting roses on a plate?" suggested Megaman.

The woman immediately began to scrape a few roses together on little plastic plates. Alia looked around the shop in awe at the woman's creativity. "And all this for food. It's much more profitable for humans, of course, but it can help us."

"The point is that it tastes good." said Megaman, taking the roses and paying the woman. "Here you go."

"Thank you." said Alia. "I wonder what those green stands have in them."

Megaman saw the stands and looked with interest at the hundreds of small green boxes all lined up on shelves. He called to one of the reploids beside the shelves "Excuse me sir!"

The man looked at him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"What are all those boxes for?" Megaman asked. "They seem pretty much the same."

The reploid shook his head; not answering him. He pointed to his own arm and waved his hand to the side. Megaman was baffled until the man quickly wrote a little note in his pad and flipped it open to him. It read: _Gifts For Girls_.

"Oh! Uh, Alia? Could you excuse me for a moment?" asked X. Alia nodded and X walked up to the stand. "So, these are for girls, huh?"

The reploid whispered to him. "Not all of them, but that's the beauty of it. These are mystery gifts, and you're not supposed to open them until they're in the hands of the _gave_. The giv_er_ isn't supposed to know what it is either. That's why they're called mystery gifts. But believe me, we know what kinds are the best. I can think of one right now for that girl you're with."

Megaman's interests were aroused. He immediately told the man to pick one out and he paid him. He stuck the present in his pocket and turned around. Alia was not there.

"Uh, Alia? Where'd you go?" He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Then he saw her walking back to the stand.

"Sorry, something captured my interest over there." said Alia. "Did you figure out what those boxes are for?"

Megaman suppressed a little grin. "No, not really." he said. "These are excellent frosting roses by the way, I'll have to get another later."

Alia took his arm once more and Megaman felt his chest swell a little. He was excited with his gift, and because he was enjoying having someone as pretty as Alia holding onto his arm. He was only just realizing how pretty he thought she was.

"You know," said Megaman. "I'm not just saying this for the day's sake, but I think you're very pretty, Alia. I'm glad you decided to go out with me, I must be the envy of every other reploid here."

Alia blushed and jerked his arm a bit. "Oh, please…" she said timidly. "Don't say that, it embarrasses me. But… thank you anyway. I never thought of it myself, but I suppose you're rather handsome yourself. Yes, I think you are very handsome."

"Well, I'm just a standard reploid." said X modestly. But inside he felt his heart grow larger and larger at her compliment, and his stature improved over any reploid who was taller than he was. "Thank you!"

---

Later during the day...

"You know, X." said Alia. "I was rather offended when you told me you asked me out simply because you felt sorry for me."

Megaman winced as he remembered. "Yeah, I know." he thought.

"But I suppose I shouldn't have been like that." She continued. "After all, you were considerate and you were a lot more thoughtful than Courante was. Of course I couldn't expect you to be in love with me."

Megaman sighed and relaxed. "Well, I'm glad you're not offended anymore." he said. "I wish I had had a better reason."

"Well, I suppose I thought of it the wrong way." Alia said. "You were kind, and I didn't want to act like... well, a jerk."

"No matter now." said Megaman. "Shall we try out that ride over there?"


	3. Mysteries And Mysterious Gifts Revealed

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth:** Told you I'd be back. Another good chapter, though it seemed a bit short to me... I should probably stop reading such long stories for a while... Update soon!

**Me:** Sorry if it was too short. Don't worry, this chapter is much longer. I hope you like it, because it is the ending to the fic. Sorry if the fic as a whole was short, but that's the way I wrote it.

This fic is dedicated to Alisi Thorndyke. A writer who motivated me in my story writing, as well as being a very good friend and a great fic writer. Alisi, I hope you like this chapter too. The ending is kind of changed, but not very much. The same stuff is made clear.

* * *

The Valentine's day was perfect. Megaman treating Alia to anything she liked, and insisting on opening every door for her and always helping her off a ride or step. Megaman was also enjoying himself very much. He really liked Alia's company, and now he always smiled when he looked at her because he kept noticing how pretty she was. He could never get over that part, but it was something else.

"She has such dignity." said X. "She's not a reckless girl acting crazy over being asked out. She is calm. And she isn't blushing at the slightest thing I do for her. She likes what I do for her and appreciates my behavior. I don't know, but I wish I had asked her out before."

It made X try to act more and more courteous. Whenever he spoke to her he always asked her if she needed or wanted anything and was never asking to do anything that she wouldn't like.

Alia was impressed by his behavior. She never really got to know X, despite their constant working together. It was mission commencing, get ready, get mission over, and goodbye. But she enjoyed his attention and courtesy. He was well mannered and very respectful. There was even one point when Megaman pointed out a flying vehicle that would carry you a thousand feet into the sky and he suggested they ride it. Alia was not afraid of heights, but being that high in the air with nothing to help you if something went wrong made her nervous, and she said she'd rather not do it. Megaman said Okay and they didn't do it, instead of insisting like she thought he might.

Towards evening Megaman and Alia were beginning to feel tired. They had tried most of the things that evening, and Megaman had treated her to every single thing she had wanted. He'd thought of most of those things himself. Once they decided to leave Megaman suggested that they go out to dinner first. They had eaten only a few candies throughout the day and they weren't exactly filling. Mostly because Alia had bought some for Megaman as well as he did for her, and there was a lot left.

I won't tell you where they went, or what they ate. Telling what particular tastes or things like that wastes time and really turns off the feeling of the story. I will tell you though, that Megaman took her to a nice restaurant and the food there was wonderful. They had a little talk during the meal.

"I really had a good time today, Alia." said X. His stiff army attitude had disappeared and he was sitting relaxed in his chair as the waiter cleared their dishes away. "You really made this a happy holiday for me, and I want to say thank you."

Alia almost beamed as she smiled. "And I had a wonderful time too, X. I've only gone out once with someone before, but he was rather obnoxious."

"Courante?" asked X.

Alia nodded. "Yes. But he seems even more now since today.

X, I want to thank you too. You were so gentlemanly and… kind to me. This day truly was special to me. I wish I knew you earlier. We've been working together for so long, but never even talked about personal matters that much."

Megaman nodded regretfully. "And I wish I'd known you too, Alia. I feel I should have treated you more like a friend instead of a regular soldier in the army. You're such a lovely person. You have such dignity, and you're so feminine. I couldn't have asked for a more proper woman to come with me today."

Alia opened her mouth to speak, but all she could do was direct her gaze to the table and begin to blush all over. What could she say? She could think of no reply to such sweet compliments. Her right hand crept to her face and she looked like she was trying to brush a hair away from her eye, though she was really attempting to calm herself.

"I'm sorry." said X. "Perhaps I should have been less forward, but I meant everything I said."

Alia just blushed more and she began to break out in a sweat. Now something different had come to her face. It looked more or less like worry, and Megaman noticed it immediately. "I truly am sorry if I shocked you." he said again, rising from his chair. "I didn't intend to embarrass you."

"No." said Alia, finally finding her voice. "I'm not embarrassed at all. I appreciate your compliments X, I… I'm glad, er… _thrilled _that you think of me that way. Thank you very much."

Megaman nearly sighed in relief and felt his heart get bigger than a bowling ball. He smiled and kindly offered to take her back to the hunter base. Alia agreed and they both left the restaurant and got in the limo.

Alia tried to lock the doors again, but Megaman had set the lock earlier so he could get in anyway. "Don't even try that again." he said. Alia looked a little disappointed, but she shrugged and forgot about it.

"Chauffer, take us to Maverick Hunter HQ, please." Megaman ordered. "But on the way, stop at an Ice Cream shop please."

Turning to Alia, he said. "I thought a little dessert was in order for tonight."

Alia simply nodded, but she did not answer him. Her worry had returned and it wasn't because of him. Megaman decided it was best not to ask, but he wished he knew what was wrong. They were about halfway to the Ice Cream shop when he finally decided to ask her.

"Alia, what's wrong? I can't stand sitting her while you look so worried."

Alia bit her lip before deciding to reply, but before she could the Chauffer suddenly jammed on the brakes. Alia and X were startled, but they were trained soldiers and they kept themselves from being injured. The chauffer turned to both of them. "There are some reploids outside!" he shouted in a frightened tone. "They shot the road in front of us and they're motioning us to get out of the car!"

Megaman immediately told Alia and the chauffer to stay inside. He jumped out of the vehicle and looked at the men. They were all masked and had some small guns drawn. Megaman walked forward and faced them. "What do you guys want?" he demanded.

"We want whatever you have in that limo." One of them said. "Anything valuable, anything at all. Get it out now."

Megaman thought of fighting them, but didn't want to risk Alia or the Chauffer getting hurt. "I won't do as you say." he said. "I happen to be the general over the main Maverick Hunter squadron soldiers, and if you don't leave us in peace I'll have no hesitation in fighting any or all of you."

One of the men suddenly looked behind X and fired a shot. Megaman dodged and looked back at what it was.

"Watch it!" he shouted. What on earth was Alia doing outside the limousine? Alia dodged just in time, but the other men took advantage of Megaman's distraction and made their way around the limo and grabbed her, keeping her from using her buster.

"X! Help me!" cried Alia. The reploids had a strong hold on her and she couldn't move. Megaman felt his blood instantly rise in temperature as he formed his X Buster and took aim. The men instantly directed their weapons at Alia and demanded he do as they say, or she would get hurt.

"This is so disgusting." X thought. "This happens in just about every story of an outing like this, why did it have to happen now? But it shouldn't matter too much, I'll make short work of those pitiful reploids…"

He looked defeated and willing to the muggers as he walked quietly over to the car and opened the side door. "Okay, but don't hurt her." he said. "Whatever you do, don't lay a finger on her." The men watched his every move.

Megaman's speed was more than reploids like them could take, and in a sudden flicker of movement Megaman had dashed right in the middle of the reploids and rammed into them, sending them scattering all over the road. He made several deft movements with his hands and knocked the weapons from the grip of the muggers.

"Take this or run!" he shouted, shooting his X Buster after them. His large searing hot plasma shots left sizeable holes in the street where she shot at them and there was no questions asked as the muggers ran for their lives. "Don't even think of coming back or touching my friend again!"

Alia was not hurt, only a little shaken, but Megaman insisted that they get away from there as quickly as possible. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet. "Those reploids didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm alright, just a little shaken." said Alia.

Megaman wasn't convinced. "They man-handled you and I want you in that limo this instant. I don't want anything else happening." The Chauffer got the car started while Megaman stood outside Alia's door with his buster at the ready; in case any of them returned.

Alia thanked Megaman for helping her. "I thought they might actually shoot me."

Megaman smiled warmly. "You're very welcome."

Thankfully the Chauffer wasn't too scared to continue driving and they went to a different Ice Cream shop. He drove the limo towards the parking lot, but unfortunately the lot was filled. They found a space in a Superstore nearby, but they'd half to walk across a small ballpark tp get to the Ice Cream shop first.

Megaman kept a close eye on the area to make sure there weren't any more reploids sneaking around. "I'd better keep by buster arm on, just in case." he thought.

"We'll have to figure out the flavor we want." he pointed out as they stepped onto the ball field. "What kind do you prefer?"

Alia shook her head. "I… I don't care," She shrugged uncomfortably and began to slow her walk. Her face grew more and more distressed until she suddenly slipped her hand from Megaman's arm and backed away from him. "Please, Megaman X." she said, a sense of fear entering her voice. "I have to say something first…"

Megaman was surprised at her. "Alia, what in the world is wrong?" he asked. "You can't still be shaken up by those muggers, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, no." she said. "But… what I have to say has something to do with them."

She began to wring her hands together as she spoke further. "I was very touched by how much you fought to help me, even if the muggers were only common reploids. I… oh how am I going to say this…"

Megaman did not give her a hug or a kiss just because she was worried. It wasn't like that in this circumstance. Megaman had a bad feeling of what she was about to say, and it wasn't fear of insult.

Alia finally sighed and said. "**I** had those reploids attack us."

Megaman almost jumped with shock. "WHat!" he yelled.

Alia quickly stepped back fearfully. "Please, don't hurt me!…" She whispered. "I was so excited by our day that I wanted to see how you would react if I was threatened in some way. I thought it might be… **romantic**." She fairly spat out that last word. "I saw them at the fair and made the deal with them there. I didn't know they would bring guns or shoot at us. They weren't supposed to actually rob us."

Alia began to shake all over and she turned away from X, too afraid to look at him.

X could not think of a single thing to say. He was mortified beyond comprehension and he couldn't believe the things he was hearing. In a moment Alia had just told him that she was behind the incident that put him through so much worry over her. He couldn't accept that the woman he had spent so much time with that day was capable of such things.

"I tried to stop them." Alia continued. "But I couldn't find them, and after the wonderful things that happened in the restaurant, I began to grow more and more afraid. They would strike soon and I knew it. I wanted this outing to be exciting and wonderful, and if I knew I'd get in trouble and you came to my rescue... Oh I'm so sorry X! I was so foolish…"

It was amazing at how the two kept themselves composed that moment. Alia did break into hysterics or crying and Megaman did not glare at her or clench his fists in anger or resentment. Megaman shut his eyes and took it in, feeling more pain for the thing that Alia did.

"It was my doing, and I hate myself for doing it. I was wrong. Please X, I hope you can forgive me." said Alia. "…I'll… I'll understand if you want to leave me here. I can get back on my own…"

Megaman opened his eyes and turned his gaze toward her. She was still facing away from him.

"What For?"

Alia raised her head a bit and felt Megaman's hand on her shoulder.. "I like Chocolate Ice Cream with Peanut Butter sauce. How about you?" he suggested.

Alia turned around and looked at him adoringly. "…So do I." she whispered as tears flooded her eyes.

She smiled and shut her eyes, letting some of her tears fall to the ground. Megaman instinctively searched his pockets for a cloth and found a napkin or two from the day's candy. "Here you are." he said.

His hand also drew something else out along with the napkin. It was the green present he had bought from the green stand earlier that day! He had totally forgotten about it. As Alia took the napkin, Megaman held it behind his back for a moment. "The whole thing is forgotten, don't worry. In fact, I still have a little surprise for you."

Alia lowered the napkin from her eyes in disbelief as he held out his present to her. "But I just told you of what I did, I don't deserve it." she protested.

"I'm not concerned about that." said X. "Come on, it should be a surprise."

Alia began searching her own pockets. "Well, I mean... That's not all, X." she said. "The fact is that.. I have a gift for you too."

With that, Alia reached into her pocket and brought out a green box exactly the same color and size as his. Megaman was surprised to say the least, and he began to chuckle; and then laugh. Alia began to laugh a little too, both so surprised at the unlikelihood of this event. Unfortunately, Megaman gave her his present first, and in their laughter both the boxes got jumbled up.

"Oh my goodness." said Alia. "I can't tell your present from mine!"

It was true. There was no real difference between the two gifts. Megaman simply picked one and said they may as well just find out. Megaman and Alia undid the ribbons to their packages. Then they counted to three and they both opened the lids and looked inside.

They both didn't move for several seconds. Alia's mouth dropped open and Megaman's eyes opened to their widest.

"Well…" said Alia.

"Oh…" said Megaman.

They were both staring into their boxes in total bewilderment.

"Well…" said Alia. "…I always wanted a speed razor."

Megaman took out his gift. "I could always use some raspberry lipstick." he remarked.

They both looked at each other in stunned amazement. Then they both died from laughter, each completely exhasperated at the silly gifts they had recieved.. They both hugged each other as they handed each other _each other's_ gifts.

"Happy Valentines day, Alia." said X, still laughing as he handed her the lipstick.

"Happy Valentines day." said Alia as she handed him the razor in exchange.

* * *

And that is that. I apologize to you other readers who may have been hoping for a kiss at the end, but that is something I'm not going to include till later. I had to keep the realisticness of the story in cue, and I had to make it different. If you liked it anyway, please review and let me know.


End file.
